tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Spike Returns to Vilnacron Station
Log Title: Spike Returns to Vilnacron Station Characters: Crosscut, Dealiticus, Spike Location: Main Bar - Vilnacron Station Date: August 29, 2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion TP Summary: The Quintessons have come to Earth, claiming that their homeworld Quintessa was destroyed by a temporal shockwave that originated from Earth. They have judged the planet guilty of attempted genocide and have passed a sentence of death. Category:2013 Category:Logs Category:Quintesson Invasion TP As logged by Crosscut - Thursday, August 29, 2013, 9:36 PM Main Bar - Vilnacron Station :You've just entered an absolutely massive chamber. If you weren't floating in high orbit you'd swear it had been cut out of rock over millennia by dripping water, creating a huge underground cavern. It just has that sort of a feel to it: that monumental, natural feel. :The main bar here is designed for creatures of all shapes and sizes. It floats high above the ground, allowing people to walk, sit or talk under it... or allowing someone of Gestalt (or perhaps just Omega Supreme) height to casually stand at the bar and talk or drink. Under the bar, but slightly in front of it, are a series of white platforms which, when sat on, automatically take any passenger up to the bar, and allow them to sit comfortably. Whether you're a massive Dinobot, or a puny human, you can sit on the platforms and they'll take you up so you can see over the bar. :Throughout the chamber there are tables and booths with similar white platforms, allowing groups of any size and shape to sit together and talk comfortably over the tables. Barmaids of all shapes and forms come to the tables to serve, and always have a big smile for their customers. :Perhaps the most striking feature, other than the size of the place, and the floating main bar, is the bouncers. There's about seven of them and they're huge. Each one is a weapon-laden mercenary or bounty hunter (or Freelance Peacekeeping Agent, yes?). Each one is trained extensively and has a savage reputation. If there's any fighting or bickering, these guys are ready to step in and stop it... so watch out! Spike returns to Vilnacron Station. He has his usual Witwicky-like exo-suit/space suit on. But as oxygen is now available, his helmet is off. "Hyeah... I have my recommendation ready for Dealit..Deal... him." Crosscut says evenly, "Really? I look forward to hearing it." Spike breathes out "Well, Dealiticus - before we bring him to Earth. Before we allow him off this space station - he has to give us SOMETHING - some thing that will noticeably hurt the Quintissons. And it can't be something like a 'cease fire' - because what do the Quintissons really lose in holding off an attack for a few hours if in the end, it means a Quintisson gets inside Autobot City and is able to do something catastrophic?" Crosscut nods. "That is wise," he says quietly, glancing at the alien bartender. Spike can't help but grin. He looks up at Crosscut, "Seriously?" Crosscut mutters to Spike, "Would you prefer I come with you?" He nods, glancing again at the barkeep. Spike makes a face. "Do you mind? I think in a situation like this... I think a 'united front' approach does better than a 'learning opportunity.'" Crosscut mutters to Spike, "I completely agree. Let's go." He stands. Spike stands with Crosscut and nods> "Let's do this." Crosscut nods, and makes an 'after you' gesture. Spike walks into the proverbial lion's den. Deal's Weapons Emporium :A shop full of high-tech weaponry, heavily guarded. Dealiticus is waiting in his shop, adjusting things on several displays at once. Spike looks up at Crosscut, then walks into Dealiticus's shop. He clears his throat. "Dealiticus?" Crosscut follows Spike in, letting him do the talking, but definitely backing him up. Dealiticus of course spots Spike come in -- he literally has eyes on the back of his head. The closest face smiles. "Spike! Welcome back!" Spike looks at Crosscut, then at Dealiticus' face. One face looks at Spike while another glances outside. Spike doesn't flinch at the set of faces before him. "Thank you again for your accommodations - it's a station to marvel at." Dealiticus says mechanically, "Thank you. I've worked very hard on it. I hope our efforts will ensure I don't lose it to my former countrymen." Spike nods. He adds "As do we... " He looks up at Crosscut again, then breathes through his nose (yoga instructions). "We would like you to come to Autobot City as a guest." Crosscut nods to Spike and Deal. Dealiticus looks surprised. "Really? I'd have to have Rend take over my shop, or Galor... but, considering the circumstances...." Each face takes a different thinking expression as he uses quint-core processing to rearrange all the logistics of running an entire space station. Spike raises a finger (index). "One minor caveat though... see - the Joes were recently put in a similar circumstance. They too invited someone who they thought was a Quintisson ally... and the Quintisson blew himself up - killing a few Joes and wounded many others in the process." Spike says, "While I'm not saying you were at all like that particular Quintisson, you can see why we need to take some precautions."" Dealiticus looks surprised again, holding a tentacle up over his face. "Oh, that's terrible!" Crosscut is watching quietly and backing Spike up. ;) Later... Dealiticus bobs. "Excellent! I'll work on the procedure, and I'll be ready. I'll let you know how much energon I'll need... I'll make it as efficient as possible." Spike nods respectfully, "Thank you again for your time." Spike walks out with Crosscut, well, hopefully walks out. Crosscut leads Spike back out of the shop. Deal watches the Autobots go with a cheerful wave. Neutral Station - Earth Orbit :This large, open star dock contains ships of various types and pedigrees, ostentatiously guarded by small knots of robotic guards. Crosscut leads Spike out and towards the shuttle, not saying anything until they're firmly out of Quint hearing range. Spike looks up at Crosscut, looking optimistic. Autobot Shuttle Crosscut follows Spike into the shuttle. Spike looks at Crosscut. "So...?" Crosscut holds up a finger, and waits until they're launched from the station. Near Orbit - Earth :Starting at around 43 miles and extending to 310 miles is the Ionosphere, the layer so called because it consists of ionized particles that help reflect harmful uv radiation. This layer, and expanding outward to the moon, is where most objects orbit the earth. There's no real air to speak of up here, which makes breathing a problem. This is also a travellers first real view of space, or their first view of the Earth. :Looking up you'll see the black tapestry of space, dotted with millions of sparkling stars and distant worlds. Beneath you, the Earth is a peaceful collage of green and blue. Spike frowns at Crosscut's ... finger gesture. Crosscut apologizes, "Sorry... I wanted to make sure we weren't overheard." Spike nods. "I know..." Crosscut says evenly, "I still don't trust him. We'll have to have the entire ship scanned for listening devices when we land." Crosscut pilots the ship back towards Earth. The shuttle flies onward to... Stratosphere - Western Hemisphere :This many miles above the Earth's surface the air is very thin and cold. Frighteningly cold. In the warmer regions the temperature is around -50 degrees Fahrenheit and can drop below -100 as you continue upwards. The land and oceans below seem very distant and features like fields and cities become nothing more than patches of color nestled in the gentle greens and browns of the surrounding terrain. Spike says equally evenly "Yeah, it sounds INCREIABLY suspect - him selling out his ENTIRE race for a profit." He shrugs "But maybe if we can get Perceptor to determine HOW he's controlling the Quintissons... maybe we can 'take over' when he feels like he's done enough." Spike waits, hoping Crosscut will think he did a very, very, very good job at coming up with that theory. Crosscut nods. "It's a good plan, if the Quintesson even plans to go along that far." Crosscut continues piloting the ship towards Earth. The shuttle flies onward to... Landing Pad - Autobot City :The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. Crosscut says evenly, "Before we allow him in our city, he'll need a complete scan as well - if that's even possible with his alien physiology." Spike nods. "And obviously, before he even steps foot...or tentacle in - we'll need to see the Sharkticons literally shut donw, right?" Spike adds "And maybe even have one or better - two of our combiners on hand to make a quick, effective strike? Along with some shuttles and maybe Omega Supreme?" Crosscut replies, "Well, I'm sure he'll say he can't demonstrate beforehand because it will give the rest time to counteract it. Having the big guns on hand in case he DOES come through would be a good idea, though. We'll have to talk to Prime." Spike grins, "Well...OBVIOUSLY - " Crosscut lands in the city gently. Spike looks on as the craft lands. "Cobra wanted me to promise we'd help them some time in the future - at his choosing. I said 'no deal' - this wasn't one of those situations where you bargain - we all have a vested interest to get this threat contained." Crosscut replies, "Excellent. You are getting very good at this, Spike." Spike nods. "Thanks... I still feel absolutely lost sometimes...well...a lot of time." Crosscut says evenly, "That's all part of the learning process, and I'll be right here with you every step of the way." The shuttle unseals, with a slight hiss of pressure equalization. Crosscut says evenly, "Now, I'd better have Perceptor go over this shuttle with a fine-tooth comb... maybe we'll learn something else about our gracious host in the process." Spike nods. "Need me for anything else?" Crosscut replies, "No... you see your family and get some sleep. I'll handle the shuttle." Spike grins, glad Crosscut sees his priorities. "Thanks..." He then heads out.